Episode 7955 (6th October 2017)
Plot As Emma stands at the edge of the viaduct, she has visions of James and Finn. Emma apologises to Finn and decides to say a prayer before she jumps. At Butlers Farm, Cain watches on as forensics officers examine the burnt out barn. Cain asks Adam if he fired the gun. Adam states it was Emma. Cain wonders if Emma also set the fire. Emma peers over the edge of the viaduct and works up the courage to go over the edge. Eric and Tracy sit in front of Dale View, which has been turned into a shrine for Finn. They talk about their memories of Finn and Val. Emma falls from the viaduct back first on the ground below. Emma has visions of Finn and James that comfort her as she takes her final breaths. Gabby returns to The Woolpack. Arthur comments about how long she's been away whilst Diane is surprised how cold her granddaughter's hands are. Cain rushes Moira back to the hospital having found her at the side of the road. He decides to stay at the hospital whilst Harriet heads home. Ross and Pete return to the hospital where Pete suggests it's better Emma doesn't come back. As they are heading up to the neonatal unit, Pete tells Ross that he's planning to ask Moira for the baby's middle name to be 'Finn'. Ross insists Finn would've loved that. A police officer approaches the brothers and asks them to accompany him. After being checked over, Moira finally gets to hold her newborn son. The police officer breaks the news to Ross and Pete that they believe they've found Emma's body. Pete asks where they found Emma whilst Ross questions if their mother jumped. Faith, Cain, Adam and Victoria visit Moira and the baby. Moira asks Adam if they need to get him a lawyer but Adam orders his mother not to worry about him. Victoria asks Moira about Pete. Moira states it was only one time. Things become awkward when Pete and Ross arrive in Moira's hospital room. Pete apologises for Emma. Moira explains the fire was an accident and Emma probably saved her and the baby's life. Everyone is shocked when Ross reveals Emma has killed herself. Harriet is devastated when she receives a text from Faith about Emma's death. Pete is thankful that at least they know about Emma's death straight away. When Adam claims Emma has done everyone a favour killing herself, Pete pushes him against the wall. Adam mentions the crash last year, so Moira is forced to reveal that whilst in the barn, Emma admitted she pushed James to his death. Adam declares he's glad Emma is dead before walking out the room. Leyla asks Harriet about the baby, hoping Harriet will confirm there has been a mix up and the baby isn't really Pete's. Charity questions how cuckoo Emma must've been to steal Moira's baby. Harriet isn't happy with Charity's attitude towards Emma and blurts out that Emma killed herself. Harriet declares Emma wasn't crazy - she was ill. Adam explains to Victoria that he never thought of James as his dad and now because of Emma, he won't get the chance. Cain makes excuses that he's dropped his keys so he can go back and see Moira. Charity suspects Cain could be the father of Moira's baby. At the hospital, Cain heads back up to Moira's room and watches from behind the glass as Moira cries. In the hospital car park, Ross and Pete talk about Emma. Ross states nothing Emma said about James' death stacks up when he thinks about it. Pete wonders how Emma could've hidden what she did for all this time. Ross reminds Pete that Emma didn't cope, but they mistook it as grief. Pete wishes one of them was there with Emma to possibly stop her. Ross feels guilty as he was there...Ross peers over the viaduct and sees Emma's body below. He rushes down to the footpath but darts off when he hears a dog walker approaching. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Nurse - Kate Baines *Police Officer - Ian Curley Locations *Hotten Viaduct *Unknown roads *Butlers Farm - Field *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, corridor, car park and Maternity room D3 *Dale View - Front garden *Footpath underneath Hotten Viaduct *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Emma, Finn and James Barton. *The usual Break bumpers are replaced by the Emmerdale logo over an image of Hotten Viaduct. *Nurses are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,090,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes